Rogue Agents: Project Shadow
by Ready-Liver
Summary: Ch4: A new disease hits Central City. A mysterious barrier as well surrounds the forest border. Flames are accepted along with suggestions.
1. Prologue: Logs of the Ark

AN – Read and review please! Thank you.****

**_

* * *

Prologue: Logs of the Ark_**

**_50 years ago…___**

_Log: 178**ULF**_

_The research of immortality continues as scientist research more of the Chaos Emeralds. They learn more every day. Our research for immortality seems to be at it's pinnacle but Gerald Robotnik won't cooperate. With the help of some scientist aboard the Ark we can change that factor however…_

_Log: 245**ULF**_

_Maria Robotnik has fallen ill with the disease Neuro immunodeficiency syndrome or NIDS. Gerald Robotnik has agreed to help in our research of immortality. It seems we were right about him; he would fall just to save her. With the help of Gerald Robotnik we are sure to complete this._

_Log: 300**ULF**_

_Gerald has completed what is called his prototype Ultimate Life-Form. It lacks in some areas but it has the ability to regenerate its health and reproduce A-sexually. We're closing into a point where we will finish this project._

_Log: 310**ULF**_

_I'm close up into the lab now. It's amazing to see the work that has been done._

_Log: 312**ULF**_

_The prototype has lost control. GUN has intervened and is evacuating people now. What moron squealed? They don't have enough ships at this point to evacuate everyone from here at this point. Looks like I'm staying up here until they refuel the next shuttle._

_Log: 313**ULF**_

_Appears as if the prototype has been set into a closed off zone. Some people have been evacuated. I'm staying up here for a bit longer, no more shuttles and they need to refuel._

_Log: 325**ULF**_

_Approximately 1 Week and three days Before the Shut Down of ARK_

_We've received word that the next shuttle will be arriving in six days. I'll be back down on Earth and away from all this._

_Log: 326**ULF  
**I've stumbled around the corridors of this space station and there's nothing new. It's hard to believe that in four more days we'll be arriving back on the surface. I don't feel like going now though, not after what I've heard. According to the professor his experiment was a mass fail for a prototype. How desperate is he? I don't know but I came across a conversation between him and another creature name Black Doom. I've recorded all of it luckily._

_**Preparing transmission play back**_

_**"I've tried to look for the key to immortality. I've tried to create the Ultimate Life-Form." Gerald stated, "I need a cure for my grand daughter that is why. I know you can help me."**_

_**"There's something I believe you know of. Emeralds of great power. The chaos emeralds. I expect you or 'Shadow' to return these emeralds to me." Doom replied darkly, intimidating me indirectly.**_

_**"We have a deal Doom. Just help me finish the Ultimate Life-Form so I can cure Maria, so man kind will be better."**_

_**"Help you? There's nothing to help you with. It's simple, my DNA and the Black Arms technology for genetics."**_

_**"Then we're set. No more meetings after this right?" The professor asked.**_

_**"Not about Project Shadow at least." The creature replied.**_

_**I had turned to take a fast glimpse at him. I was even more scared then before, watching Gerald's awe struck face. No one else was around but me, everyone else was prepared to leave. Was I the only one who knew about Project Shadow?**_

_**End Transmission…**_

_Log: 329**ULF**_

_We've one more day before we leave this space colony, a new space defense has been created. It's apparent that something is planned to happen, but what? Even more on notice is Project Shadow however._

_Project Shadow has been created in a matter of three days. It's amazing. He's nothing like the prototype; he speaks and reacts to people. He has a sense of control… Shadow is just amazing. Even his speed and strength seem increased. Seems Robotnik lost his taste though, he picked to relate the Ultimate Life-Form's body in the design of a hedgehog._

_**  
**Log: 330**ULF**_

_I'm leaving today. Gerald has preformed what he needs to. I just can't get my thoughts off of what Maria asked Shadow, **"Shadow, why do you think my grandfather installed the Eclipse Cannon? And why so fast?"**_

_Shadow seemed as if he couldn't respond to the question, **"I don't know. He probably has a good reason though."**_

_Hours have passed after that moment and I still haven't made actual contact with the Ultimate Life-Form. It appears it's time to leave the Ark though, the shuttles have arrived and GUN won't let anyone stay, not that they want to…_

_Log: 334**ULF**_

_Now they're questioning us about the things we know of the ARK. Should I tell them about Black Doom and Project Shadow? Probably not, I won't. All I've told them is what everyone else could have, Gerald created Project Shadow. GUN knew what happened with the prototype and were going to put an end to Shadow. They'll probably find the prototype and send it into suspended animation, it's better like that._

_Log: 341**ULF**_

_It's all over. Gerald has been caught and is being prosecuted with an accident containing the deaths of some Ark residents from the creation of the Ultimate Life-Forms. He's set for his death soon but that won't be noted to the public. Shadow has escaped but he's bound to be found._

_Log: 432**ULF**_

_I've been directed for research in the lower levels in the sub sector of the GUN premise. It's probably because I have knowledge of the Ark and helped with the experiments._

_Log: 663**ULF**_

_After almost three months GUN has found Shadow. He seems alive and not awake. That's strange. We've been ordered to portray studies on him, they'll be surprised with what they find. The blood sample they have collected is strange with the difference in its DNA layout. It also seems to contain more red blood cells then in any organism studied, he contains more white blood cells then red though. There also seems to be billions of cells and already a mass repair has started on the shot wound we gave in order to take his blood._

_Log: 678**ULF**_

_We've gained papers of data about Shadow. Some of the scientist haven't reported their findings to GUN officials yet. They have something planned, like a new revolution they say._

_Log: 713**ULF**_

_Kris Waters has come up with a new plan. Everyone seems to like it and I see more promise in it. But will it work? He wants to use what classified data of Shadow we have to create our own life forms. We'll wait until we've studied him for another month, then we'll make our decision._

_Log: 999**ULF**_

_Kris Waters has brought the topic up again. We've collected blood samples of Shadow and hidden them in secret crates. We don't want to afford another accident like the Ark. We've also stock piled loads of data on CDs and in pages. We've made more research on the Chaos Drives. We've done what we needed to, GUN is deciding to Shadow into a suspended animation much like the prototype. This time however, they're keeping close watch on him._

_Log: 1**MOD**_

_All of the sub level scientist have agreed to work for a new military strictly run by ourselves. We've intoxicated the whole bottom and destroyed everything. The blast we've created wouldn't let any corpse survive, GUN won't be looking for us any time soon. We've also evacuated out clone of Shadow the Hedgehog. He is identical in every way. We've decided to keep him in a state of coma for now. We'll have more resources now._

**END LOGS…**

* * *

AN – So it was a bunch of logs. The whole story won't be like that or that would be lame… 


	2. Chapter 1: Angel Island Intrusion

_**Chapter 1: Angel Island Intrusion**_

_One Night Earlier_

Like every other day, Knuckles guarded the Master Emerald. The cool winds blew brisk on the red echidna's face. He sat lonesome listening, and watching every spec of life around. The sun's rays turned away as they created the break of nightfall. Knuckles was left in silence, but then it came. The unexpected.

The guardian felt the cold touch of a pistol to the back of his head. It was an unfamiliar one but that didn't mean he didn't know the feeling. He sighed and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is none of your concern. However, if you give the Master Emerald up without a struggle I'll let you live." The voice sounded too much like someone Knuckles knew. He couldn't place his mind on it though.

"You think I'll just let you take the emerald? That emerald has more power then you can imagine. You'll have to go through me first!"

Knuckles turned around and lifted his arms to punch but hesitated. He knew the voice now. It was Shadow, except there was something different. His eyes were neon green, and a scar marked a sword mark on his right eye.

Knuckles started to get ideas, "Shadow!" He lunged his fist into the hedgehog but mist in vain. Shadow kicked him in the face and the echidna fell down the stairway of the shrine. He ran back up but the black hedgehog had his hand on the emerald.

"CHAOS!" The dark figure yelled as the emerald started generating, a lighter green pulse.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles placed his fist into the emeralds side. It cracked and then scattered into various pieces.

Shadow caught a shard and looked at it. He tossed it into the air and caught it. The black hedgehog opened his mouth and then said, "The emerald can be recreated. This is just minor annoyance." With no emotion generating from him and a signature frown, "CHAOS CONTROL!" A flash of light transported him away and Knuckles was left once again with the task of reconstructing the emerald.

* * *

Sitting in a room was Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. They sat at a small table inside Tails's work shop. 

"So you're positive it was Shadow?" Sonic asked, for the third time.

"Yes!" Knuckles complied with annoyance, "How many times must I tell you? The only difference was his green eyes and a scar on his eyes. He's probably been in a battle lately and gained a new lust for power. Who knows what other secrets he holds."

"If it was Shadow we have to stop him." Tails instated.

"Don't worry. If it is Shadow, I'll track him down and confront him. Knuckles you can gather your emerald shards then." Sonic said, _"Why would Shadow do this though?"_ Sonic thought to himself.

"I don't know what Shadow is up to." Tails said. Sonic look wide eyed as it seemed like Tails had read his mind.

"This time he's gone too far!" Knuckles said, pounding his fist into the table. Everyone gazed at him for a second.

"We should get looking." Sonic said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tails asked.

All three of them got up. Sonic looked at Knuckles, "Any idea where the emerald shards are?" He asked.

"They're probably in the regions of Angel Island. I'll search there and then other districts."

"Alright good luck." The hedgehog, encouraged.

Sonic looked at the two tailed fox, "I don't know how we're going to find Shadow." Sonic said, "He could be anywhere."

"Well then we won't. We'll wait for him to come to us. In the meantime we should probably get the Chaos Emeralds. Remember, Eggman still wants them." Tails replied.

"It's three to two, Eggman is winning. We better hurry up if we want to find those emeralds then."

"Right. My new upgrades on the Tornado will hopefully allow us to track the positive and negative wave lengths of Chaos Emeralds."

"Hopefully?" Asked the hedgehog.

"Well, I haven't tested it yet." The double tailed fox added.

"That's ok, as long as you have the landing gear in this time." Sonic said with a simper.

"Very funny, Sonic. In fact I do have landing gear in." Replied Tails, "Just wait outside."

Sonic opened the door leading to the outer perimeter of the workshop. He was near the workshop and then the garage opened. The tornado came out. It's design was similar to the Tornado 2, but now it had wheels for landing, a back seat for a passenger, and an even higher improved weapon system, noticeable to anyone. The weapons included three missiles on each wing, dual machineguns placed at the bottom just a bit in front of the cockpits position. In the center was a crystal where a Chaos Emerald could develop a powerful laser beam. Tails had been busy over the years it seemed.

The engine roared loudly, "Hop on Sonic!" Tails signaled.

The blue hedgehog jumped into the back seat, although he really preferred the wing. The Tornado rushed off the edge presenting a fast wind. Tails created a glass shield over them but Sonic simply pressed a button that let down the glass. Being a speedster he enjoyed the brush of wind as it wiped across his face like a cool sheet of ice.

"So where are we going Tails?" Asked the back seat hedgehog.

"Well, the radar says that the nearest emerald is in Central City, somewhere near a construction site."

"Then we'd better get going, fast!"

Tails boosted the engines to full. The engine flared red flames out the back and the plane picked up speed incredibly fast. Sonic's quills waved in different directions. Tails focused on the piloting; Sonic focused on daydreaming. They were on their way to Central, but the next scenario was unexpected for even Tails…

* * *

AN – Sorry if this is a short chapter. By the next chapter or chapter 3 they'll be much longer. The story gets better. Review, thanks. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Renegade Pilot

AN – This chapter should be longer. I also have a forum up for this story, check it out. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. Thanks to my reviewers, I'd enjoy some other ones though. I want to hear about what you think.

* * *

Maverick87: Thanks. 

playstation14: You never know, Shadow could be different then who you think.****

**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Renegade Pilot, Emerald in the Fog_**

The Tornado still flew over the vast ocean. Everything sparkled with life as they kept a steady pace. Sonic let his legs limp over the side of the plane. He listened to the engine which strangely put him to a relaxed position.

"Just a few more hours, Sonic." Said Tails, trying to keep his hedgehog friend awake.

"I thought this ride would be faster." The blue hedgehog complained.

"Central City is further from Station Square. " Replied Tails.

The blue blur was bored out of his mind. All he did was think, _Why couldn't Tails come up with something like light speed for this…_ He kept thinking about running as they passed in the sky. As the minutes passed, nothing happened. Then Sonic noticed something right above the plane.

"Tails!" The hedgehog shouted, "Look up!"

The fox lifted his head and got a stern look on his face. Swiftly, he moved the plane in an agile spin. Sonic almost fell out of his seat because he wasn't wearing the straps Tails had designed, "Next time put those on! We have an incoming fighter approaching. He doesn't look friendly judging by the attack positions he's pulling."

"Wow, Tails. You've really been doing some research." Said Sonic, putting the straps on.

Tails shielded Sonic with the glass again. He pulled the plane up. The G-force strained both their bodies back. The fox spiraled upwards and then flipped behind the enemy fighter. Locking onto the menace with his targeting system Tails rocketed some missiles toward the enemy. Easily, however, the opposing pilot dodged with advance maneuvers. Turning his jet, the unknown pilot flew around and came right next to the Tornado.

The hedgehog and fox looked at him taking a hard glimpse at him. A beak confirming him to be a hawk, and a completely black body. His hair like feathers came over his head, over his right eye, and a bit near the nose. The hawk wore unique sunglasses with blue shades and jagged rims near the nosepiece. One other noticeable feature was his crimson eyes.

The two also looked at his plane as he did theirs. His was black, with red tips on the wings. It carried a load of firepower. Nothing was noticeable however. Sonic and Tails were immediately intimidated from this person. The hawk smirked once at them and put his hand up as if taunting them.

The hawk's jet turned to the right and came up right behind Tails. The fox couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

"Tails!" Shouted Sonic, "We need to get out of his line of fire!"

"I'm trying! He's just too fast. I can't shake him!" The fox panicked in this time. He flipped a few switched, switches that would use most of the plane's remaining energy. The tornado shifted its direction and with agile motions he was behind the hawk again. Red alarms went off however. Tails knew that he would have to cut all his weapon systems off in order to regain energy.

"Tails, what happened?" Asked the hedgehog.

"I had to use a last resort method and shut all the weapon systems off. Even the Chaos Emeralds have to recharge energy." The fox replied.

The hawk looked behind him seeing his enemies. Missiles came from his jet and hit the Tornado. Tails and Sonic were rocked around as if in an earthquake. Tails had to stay in the air until the Tornado was completely finished recharging, then he could show this man his real power.

The fox started to dive in order to gain speed. As soon as he was ten feet near the water he picked the plane's nose up and lifted. This didn't keep that black hawk off their tail however. He immediately caught up right behind them and then something sparkled from his cockpit glass. Sonic looked behind to see, and he knew right away that he was powering up a laser strong enough to knock the duo out of the sky. How could a cockpit be a laser at the same time though?

"Tails!" Exclaimed the hedgehog, "He's charging a laser!"

"The energy is at thirty percent. I don't know if I'll be able to boost the speed to dodge."

The fox turned his plane and the laser fire. It scratched the wing and pulled them off balance for a short period. Tails got everything steadied and then pulled back to gain some speed. Looking at his energy ratings, the fox noticed that the plane was charging up faster now.

**

* * *

**  
Knuckles surfaced the area of Angel Island in search of the Master Emerald shards. Gliding over the various locations in the jungles the echidna looked. Looking upward he could sense a faint energy near by, "_That's got to be one of the pieces._" Knuckles thought as he ran towards a tall cliff. With his fist he stabbed the rocky surfaced side and started to climb. The cliff was very high, but being a native to the land he's crawled far worst.

The red guardian approached the top in a matter of minutes. The top was filled with plentiful vegetation filled with trees and brushes. Yet up on this forest level fog blocked the site of any visual preference. Knuckles had to continue forward though. The chaotic power he felt was up here, and he knew it. He knew because its strength would draw stronger as he forwarded through the exhilarating place of life.

Everything seemed so strange up here though. His whole life, Knuckles had never been up here. Now when he finally approaches this land it was filled with silence and an eerie feeling. The smell was odorless, everything so cool… It seemed strange to the echidna but it wouldn't make him back off.

As he closed in he could see a green glow. It generated back and forward, simultaneously. Knuckles ran forward to examine it. He thought he found the first piece, or pieces. He thought he was in a step of recreation, recreation of the Master Emerald. It was his job as guardian to find every piece.

Instead of a pack of Master Emerald pieces however, Knuckles found a different emerald. A green Chaos Emerald and he knew it right away. The red echidna picked the emerald up. Standing up he turned around. He said to himself in a soft tone aloud, "Sonic and Tails will want to hold onto this. I just hope that they can find that emerald."

**_

* * *

_**  
Both pilots burned with a vengeance. Tails did his best to avoid any hits. It was near impossible though; this hawk was more then at equivalence of Tails. He was better in every way.

"Tails." Sonic said, "I want you to bring down the window.

"What? Why?" Asked the fox.

"I need you to get right next to him. I'm going to latch onto him. One of us has to survive and get that Chaos Emerald." Replied Sonic, "When I jump I need you to blast off at full speed and with as much energy as you can."

"It's too dangerous. I can't!"

"You can do it. Besides Tails, it's me. What could possibly happen?" Asked the blue hedgehog.

"Right." Tails opened the window. He flew higher up and then down. The next thing he knew, he was right next to the hawk again.

Sonic unstrapped himself and then got on the rims of the window. He looked at his buddy once more and then put a thumb up for good luck. He made a grin and then jumped forward to board the other pilot's plane. An unanticipated action occurred. The enemy plane pulled its wing away and Sonic missed, barely gripping onto the wing. Tails looked in fear and the hawk frowned and then evened his tilt. He knew Sonic wouldn't be able to pull himself up, seeing as he was slipping. The hedgehog's hand fell back a bit and then he struggled to maintain a grip. Sonic fell, holding his hand up. He splashed into the water beneath himself and that was it.

"Sonic!" Tails gasped. His friend who was with him only moments ago had now fallen off the plane and into a vast ocean. Even being a renowned hero, Sonic wasn't able to swim.

Tails closed the window and gained an angry look on his face. He tried to clench away the tears but couldn't. He burst into mixed emotions of hate and sorrow. Tails sped past the hawk, leaving him in a single spot as so he couldn't catch up. _Why did he even attack us?_ Tails wondered. The fox had to stay strong in order to complete this mission. It was what his friend would have wanted.

He continued forward towards Central City without further contact of any threat. In a field, the fox landed the Tornado. He opened the latch and shut all systems down. Using his voice automated password, no one could steal the machine.

The fox ran forward at his usual pace. He extended his speed by using his tails. When he came near the construction zone the area was massive. How far was the emerald exactly? Tails began a search for the emerald. Even if he had a reason to stop Eggman, he probably wasn't allowed in the construction zone. For now he would search the perimeter.

Still, the only thing Tails could think of was Sonic. _Why did I let him jump?_ The fox wondered in confusion. He kept reminding himself though. _"One of us has to get this emerald. I have to do it. That's what he told me and so I will._" Tails thought.

* * *

AN – This isn't the longest the chapters will be. I've just explained everything I need to for now. Please review, thank you. 


	4. Chapter 3: Central, a Crisis

AN – Once again, another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. There's lots of Tails and Knuckles here… Mainly Tails though.

* * *

Maverick87 - Well that's good. I think I may have seen that series before. 

Solid Knife - Not much I can say to your review... -.-

**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Central_**

The afternoon had fallen upon the land. The sun set as to leave an orange sky. Tails still hadn't found the emerald. The construction workers sat down to take a break. The fox noticed that the workers had yet to build anything. They'd been digging the whole time. He kept his suspicions in mind.

Tails decided that he should take a break from looking as well. Scanning the area he found a nice rock to sit on. No benches were around for a few blocks. His hate began to run towards Eggman however. All he could think of was how Sonic fell, the image played back as if in replay. He knew none of this would have happened if Eggman hadn't been so power hungry. Tails's thoughts rushed through his head as he gazed into the sky. Simply all he thought of was how this had begun.

_Like every other day Tails stood inside_ _his workshop trying to make some new invention or upgrade. Sonic was off running as usual. It'd actually been a few months between their last visit. Then it was rumored that Dr. Eggman had robbed a museum in Capital City. Sonic as usual had rushed to the seen with no thoughts about the event at all._

_Eggman escaped and their quest for the Chaos Emeralds once again arose. Tails didn't know the full story, as he wasn't there._

The fox sighed. After a few minutes he got back up, knowing he had to begin his search again. That's when he noticed something strange however. When he walked forward, every worker was laying in obscene positions. When Tails walked forward to examine their bodies, all of them were in critical damage or dead. How could he have missed the event when the entire site was directly in front of his eyes?

Looking up, the fox saw a black hedgehog. The quills streaked with red. He knew who it was immediately. It was Shadow of course. When he turned to look back at Tails, he looked nothing of how Knuckles described him. His eyes were crimson, and there was no noticeable scar from what Tails could see. Tails also noticed a gold emerald in his hand. The Chaos Emerald he had been looking for. Tails rushed forward, but the black hedgehog simply ran off with nothing to say to the fox.

Tails couldn't catch up like that. Quickly, he spun his tails, boosting his speed to run back to the Tornado. When he arrived only a few feet back that same plane came. It dived down and pulled back up leaving a bomb to fall and bring destruction over the Tornado. All the fox's engineered work was destroyed. It seemed as if it was all for nothing. Tails knew he'd be stuck in Central for a while. At least while he was here he could track Shadow, if the hedgehog didn't use Chaos Control to escape.

Tails looked in the burning rubble for his Chaos Emerald. He started to carefully lift pieces so he didn't burn himself. Metal scrap was everywhere. It would take what seemed like forever to find the emerald. Tails couldn't stop though. Even after several minutes he found nothing. If the emerald wasn't here, then where was it? The fox sat down and pouted. "_I have to be strong. I'll find the emerald eventually and get the other ones as well._" Tails got up and turned in the opposite direction, looking at the present and what he could do.

He started walking toward the center of Central as the sky darkened. As he approached, many buildings were glistering with great light. Cars drove by, not even noticing him. Tails didn't know how to survive in this area though. This would be tough, as he had yet to find somewhere to sleep.

* * *

Knuckles gazed at the emerald he had obtained. Its green essence intrigued him. He ventured down the cliff now with the object that had brought him to that foggy location. As he met the bottom of the cliff he heard a voice muffled a bit farther away. It sounded as if the man was giving orders. Knuckles slowly crept in the direction of the vocals. 

As he came closer he obtained a visual. Eggman was on Angel Island and he had a scout team of Robots right next to him. "_What is he doing here?_" Knuckles wondered to himself, becoming a bit dumbfounded. He mentally kicked himself as he just figured out why, "_Right. The Chaos Emerald._" Knuckles thought again. The echidna hadn't been spotted, but as usual was quick to jump into action. He came forward up to Eggman and asked, "What are you doing here Eggman?"

The genius smirked as he looked at Knuckles, "What a surprise. Shouldn't you be guarding that emerald?"

"What concern is it of yours?" Knuckles asked.

The doctor just grinned and held up nine shards in his hands, "I know who was trying to steal the emerald."

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked, wanting to get answers, "What do you know?"

"I know many things. Didn't you notice anything different about him?" Asked Eggman.

"He did have green eyes and a scar. But what does that have to do with anything?"

The doctor noticed Knuckle's Chaos Emerald. He grinned at the site and imagined himself yet again deceiving the guardian, "You moron. He's after the Chaos Emeralds. He's learned how to unlock a new power and therefore he has physical changes."

"And his eye?" The annoyed echidna asked.

"It was in a battle. He failed to avoid one of my machine's lasers."

Knuckles believed every word, "What else do you know about him?"

"Sonic and Tails are helping him." Replied Eggman.

"Then I've got to stop them. They probably left to find not only that last Chaos Emerald but the other Master Emerald pieces."

"Now Knuckles, take the shards." Knuckles caught the various green shards that were tossed to him. He could only restore a fraction of the Master Emerald however, "And take my Chaos Emeralds."

"You wouldn't let Sonic and Tails have them. Why me?" Asked the unbelieving echidna.

"I didn't trust them. They only want their own power. I trust you Knuckles."

Out of a hatch in his hover mobile, three emeralds dropped into Dr. Eggman's hand. They shined with brightness and glowed in reaction to each other. He tossed them at the red guardian. Eggman hadn't actually expected to see Knuckles, but it appeared everything worked out for him, "Now go stop Sonic."

"Wait." Knuckles said, "Why would you do this if you want the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I have my reasons. Now use my generosity while it last." With that, Eggman and his robots were off. A beam abducted them into a flying fortress and they were off Angel Island, away from Knuckles, "I can't believe myself. I fell for Sonic and Tails's little act. Wait until I find them, trying to hide an alliance with Shadow all this time." Knuckles said aloud to himself.

He remained on the Island for only a bit more. He still had to search the mountains and the other side of the floating island. Knuckles started off at that moment.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since the fox had set out. The night was becoming cold and the clouds seemed to blanket the sky. Tails knew it would rain. Tonight wasn't the night to go looking for Shadow. He had to find somewhere to stay, but in the vast city only alleyways were left for comfort. It was either that or the Central junkyard, where he could crash in a useless bus, which wasn't all so bad except for the metal produced a coldness due to the temperature. Tails decided that that was better though, at least he wouldn't be sleeping on a trash bag. Had the Tornado not been destroyed, he could have stayed there. 

For countless scenarios with Sonic, Tails had come to this city. Either it was to stop Eggman or to just do something. Memories of those moments split into the two tailed fox's head. His mind on various moments. His mind on the hedgehog he idolized in many ways. He wondered about the possibility of Sonic surviving the fall into the ocean. Even had he, that doesn't mean he could swim back up.

Continuing his long walk, the fox ventured near the junkyard. On his way everything seemed to darken. As he entered, silence was quit to start, with the exceptions of the few cars still passing by. Tails walked forward and approached a random vehicle. If the metallic layer were cold then Tails's fur would at least keep him to decent warmth.

As Tails drifted to sleep the hard pouring of rain came down. Like marbles bouncing off the roof of a house, the sound was left. It was almost as if it left a visual of dents mentally in one's mind. The fox thought until he fell into his sleep. A dream placed into his mind and played.

_Tails ran in the forest areas of the Mystic Ruins, following Sonic. The blue blur ran at a steady pace to let Tails stay with him. The fox only wished he could compare with the hedgehog. One thing that mattered though was that Sonic didn't care about Tails for his two Tails. He encouraged the use actually, he encourage Tails's strength in intelligence. Tails was proud and happy to know that he had a friend like the hedgehog. A hero, he always thought. A hero that can be trusted at all times._

_Then the event erupted. Sonic missed as Tails remembered and fell into the water. The last thing he saw was the hand of his friend aiming up as if in a cry of help and then the splash…_

Tails awoke with the wet surroundings. Everything so lively. It didn't seem that way for Tails because he was so lonely now. "I can't stop." Tails said to himself.

The fox got up and crawled out of his automobile. He now realized the water had soaked him, though not as bad as if he would of stayed outside. He walked back the path leading to the main city district. A recognized voice caught his attention. He turned and down the street he saw a pink hedgehog in a red dress carrying some bags. Amy. How would he tell her about Sonic? She waved her hand as she came closer to Tails. She frowned up close.

"What happened Tails?" She asked.

"A disaster. Everything has gone wrong." Tails started to say. Tears started to burst from his eyes. He held them away trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked once more, "Where's Sonic. Why are you wet?"

"Sonic is g-," Tails didn't know how to say it so he just spit it out, "GONE!"

"What?" Amy started to get sentimental as well, "What do you mean."

"Dead, gone. No longer alive…" The quivering fox listed.

Amy dropped her bags. Her happy mood was suddenly set into the break of sadness. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She fell to her knees. Tails was ashamed of himself at this moment. He knew he shouldn't be. No matter what he couldn't hold it back though.

"What… Happened Tails?" Amy asked in deep confusion.

"Do you have somewhere we can go to talk about this?" The fox asked, "It's a long story…"

"I have an apartment here. You can stay there for now…" Amy replied.

AN – This was a more emotional chapter. Review tell me what you think, I want to here the flames and suggestions.


	5. Chapter 4: Disease of Death

Trukero – Who says there's another Shadow?

Raiden-the-Kitsune – Sorry I'm taking so long.

Maverick87 – Maybe, but then again Knuckles has been tricked easier. **__**

Chapter 4: Disease of Death

Tails went deeply in depth with his explanation of what had happened. He explained from the beginning, from when Angel Island had been intruded to the meeting with Amy.

"And here I am with you. Moping around on this mess." Tails sobbed, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Amy looked down at the table beneath her. Shadows covered her face as she couldn't bare to look up. Small droplets of water spilt onto the table as they flowed from the pink hedgehog's eyes. She followed this truth in disbelief. Her head fell to the table as she realized that it was the reality of the world.

The young fox couldn't do anything to comfort her. All he could do was struggle mentally for a thought in revenge, or a thought of sorrow. Seeing that the Chaos Emerald had been taken by the supposable enemy, Shadow, didn't make the matters any better. The various dead bodies at the construction site almost left Tails to believe that the dark hedgehog had been on Angel Island.

"Amy," Tails started, "I'm sorry. But I need to find Shadow. Have you seen him?"

Amy nodded her head no. It would seem the black menace had been long in the mysterious district of the city, "I didn't even know he was in Central City."

"Well. I'd best get looking." Said the junior scientist, still a bit weepy, "I'll return around dark."

"Tails…" Amy said under her breath, "Be careful…"

Opening the door to the apartment, the fox was gone. He strode his steps forward to make a quick paced walk. Tails had no idea on where to begin looking, as usual. The two tailed furry could only back track to where he had saw Shadow.

Amy's apartment wasn't far away from where she met Tails that morning. It happened to be only a few blocks away. However, it would take him about an hour or a little less to reach the construction site. Tails simply had to get the Chaos Emerald though. His instincts and conscience wouldn't let him stop.

"_What could Shadow want with these emeralds?"_ Tails asked himself in thought. It was the question that repeated over and over again. Even as he approached the construction site a late 40 minutes the question remained to his mind.

When Tails looked at the building the black hedgehog had once stood on he could see nothing but a blank spot. Spinning his tails as fast as he could, the fox emerged to flight. He hovered fast onto the building and soon landed on its surface. A vast amount of other building tops lie in front of him now. Could Shadow have possibly simply just gone across all of them to get to his destination? Tails demonstrated such a thought to see its possibilities.

He slipped his tails into a propeller motion and went across the rooftops. The buildings seemed suspicious as he furthered the structures. Signs were placed in convenient areas as to block something. Some scattered debris made perfect or somewhat perfect lines across the outline as in indicating some sort of direction. Tails had to keep moving.

After hours of constant crossing the fox decided to sit down. With no benches around these rooftops were the only areas to sit. The sun was setting a warm breeze around the staring face of the Fox. Tails pondered on Shadow, and what he was doing. Nothing hit his mind so he got up, deciding that moving onward would be his best choice.

Thirty minutes after his little break, already Tails covered most everything. Only five blocks remained and still nothing. However, he knew that the only way to be sure that there wasn't something was to head towards the end. These last five blocks curved a bit and went uphill. It was like a short hike.

Surely this trip wouldn't be in vain. It couldn't have been because as soon as Tails approached the edge all he saw was a big shield that seemed to wobble. Its blue energy with a red interference in the middle seemed to stop anyone from entering. What was it and why didn't anyone notice it before? Being the scientist he was, this still puzzled him. Tails stepped forward and touched the large barrier of energy. His hand slipped through easily. The two tailed being stepped behind the shield. Nothing had happened.

"An illusion?" Tails asked himself aloud, "I'd better get back to Amy. I don't want her to get worried."

The sky shaded itself in black. Golden lights kept the area alive in parts of Central but even the busy city was falling asleep. The door opened in Amy's apartment and there stood Tails.

"Tail! Did you find Shadow?" Amy asked, in her usual tone. She had almost forgot about Sonic, but almost didn't equal doing so.

Tails nodded in a negative. Then he said, "But I saw an energy shield. Have you seen it?"

"No. Where at? How big is it? What's it used for?" Amy kept rambling in question.

"I don't know but we may be able to see it from the top floor of this apartment." Said the fox, "Does one of your windows face Southwest?"

"Yeah." Amy immediately brought Tails up to show him. Indeed, the fox could see the shield, just barely. He heard nothing from Amy though.

"Do you see it?"

"No."

"But…" Tails stopped, "_How come she can't see it. Even if it only shows a little bit, it still shows enough._"

Looking straight through the roads and buildings in the dark the barrier should have been visible to anyone from here. Amy couldn't see it though. Something was going on in Central and he didn't like it. Once he had come to these thoughts it hit him. His stomach ached and his legs couldn't hold him. Tails prompted onto the floor, his arms spreading out. Everything became so blurry; the last thing he saw was Amy's scared face.

As the fox slept in shock the pink hedgehog walked around in fear. It seemed as if everything was turning against her these past few days. Amy quickly picked up the phone, she couldn't call for an ambulance though. Something made her hesitate, like a supernatural force almost. She turned on the T.V hoping to calm herself, although regret slit through her.

From earlier this morning, the news channel was left on. What was surprising was the mentioning of a new noncontiguous disease.

"Many travelers coming from the forest border or leaving through the forest border have been caught up by a new deadly disease. No cure as been found, one is currently being researched but there is no current success. All paths, roads, and buildings near the forest are being blocked." A newscaster said. In the back people were being shipped into ambulances from car crashes and this deadly virus, "Symptoms of this are immediate and include weakening of all muscles, possible deliriousness, shock, blurry vision, and blacking out. We request you contact the proper authorities on time, 123 victims have fallen casualty to this new attack."

Another man appeared on a screen, "We hope to see improvements with this crisis. Trish will keep you updated, in the meantime with more recent news. Police have been called in to deal with the violence in a poker match."

Amy watched, and then looked back at Tails who still suffered. She could only imagine the pain Tails went through. It was terrible to listen to his moaning and have nothing she could do. Why didn't she call an ambulance, maybe because she had some sort of hope.  
-----

Knuckles was having large success with his search. Only 15 pieces remained of his emerald and he had the Chaos Emeralds away from Sonic and Tails. The echidna had no way of knowing the troubles happening, the deception he was in. All Knuckles believed were the words Eggman told him, the things about Shadow, Sonic, and Tails. What more could he do? Then he remembered that Shadow still had one emerald shard.

"I've checked everywhere on Angel Island twice now. I'm sure the emerald flew somewhere else. Maybe to Central, where Sonic and Tails were really heading to take my Master Emerald pieces!"

Knuckles marched angrily. He sped into a run and started to head out until he remembered he had no money so he couldn't buy a ticket to Central. Only one option was left, his small boat. It might not hold in the ocean for that long, but it would do.

AN – I'm really sorry I couldn't make this chapter longer. I'm not to the half point of the plot yet though if that makes you guys feel better, I'm still in the beginning.


End file.
